The True Hero Of Part 4
Summary This Ambulance is the TRUE Hero of Part 4 Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly Above Kira+. Unkown with Killer Ambulance's 3rd Gear Shift: Bites the Wheel | At least High 8-C physically. At least 2-C, possibly 2-B with Reality Overwrite | At least High 1-C | 0''' | Possibly '''Beyond 0 Name: The Hero Morioh needs, but doesn't want | Heaven Ascension Ambulance | Heaven Ascension Ambulance Requiem | Heaven Ascension Ambulance Requiem Act 4 | The former hero fallen from their past glory Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable) Classification: Ambulance, Hero, Savior | Ascended Ambulance | Double Ascended Ambulance | Ambulance Diety | Nerfed to oblivion Gender: N/A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Is able to cancel Time Manipulation (Stopped Kira from using Bites the Dust), Temporary Memory Deletion (Wiped Kira's memories), Fate Manipulation (Sent Kira to Reimi's street) | Has an indefinite use on all of its previous abilities, Indefinite Stand Sealing (Can seal Stands/Make them unusable), Reality Overwrite, Acausality (GER was useless against it), Regeneration (Mid Godly) (Was erased from existence but immediately came back) | Total reality warping, Immortality (at least types 1 and 3, possibly type 5), plot manipulation, nigh omnipotence | Questionable Omnipotence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can stop time for 5 seconds Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, possibly Enough to one shot Kira+. At least Large Building level with 3rd Gear Shift | At least Large Building level physically. Multi Universal to Multiversal with Reality Overwrite | At least High Complex Multiverse level '''(ascended so high it ended up in a higher plane of reality) | '''True Infinity | Large Building level Speed: At least MFTL (Kira was unable to react to it). Most likely MFTL with Killer Ambulance's 3rd Gear Shift: Bites the Wheel | Immeasurable | Omnipresent | Omnipresent | Superhuman physically, MFTL with their Stand Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: (See Attack Potency) Durability: Most likely At least Large Building level, possibly Enough to make Kira fear making it angry+. Most likely Large Building level with 3rd Gear Shift, 3rd Gear Shift is also intangible even to Stands | At least Large Building level physically | At least High Complex Multiverse level | True Infinity | Below Average Human level (Body was weakened heavily after losing their Stand) Standard Equipment: Wheels Intelligence: Genius, knew where to be before Jotaro stopped time | Omniscient | Vegetable Range Ambulance Range. Higher with Killer Ambulance's 3rd Gear Shift: Bites the Wheel | Universal | Omnipresent | Omniversal | Ambulance Range Physically, Up to 10 meters with their Stand Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Canon | Heaven Ascension Ambulance '''| '''Heaven Ascension Ambulance Requiem | Heaven Ascension Ambulance Requiem Act 4 | After regaining Star Ambulance: The World Others Notable Victories: Yoshikage Kira (oneshotted him) Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Vehicles Category:Hero Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:JoJo's Category:Tier 8 Category:JustSomeWeirdo's Profiles Category:Heaven Ascension Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Gods Category:Possibly Beyond 0